Keeping Secrets
by LadyBelletrist
Summary: Derek sees Kevin with Penelope and his possessive nature takes over...He ends up showing Garcia a side that he had kept hidden from her, will she be able to accept it?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I have always seen Derek as an Alpha Male. Everyone knows that, but what everyone doesn't know is the sexually dominant side of Derek, including Garcia, who is keeping a secret of her own. _

_This fic is dedicated to my sis, Ana, who gives me prompts and challenges me to continue writing. **Thank****you,****Ana!** _

_**Warning: Mature themes will be explored in future chapters. 18 and over only.**_

Derek could barely contain himself. What the HELL was Kevin doing in Garcia's apartment? He had tried to be understanding about Kevin's lingering feelings for Garcia, but Kevin's constant attempts to maintain an inappropriate closeness with Garcia was seriously grating on Morgan's nerves. Morgan quietly seethed as he watched Garcia give Kevin a friendly hug and pat on the back in an attempt to soothe him. At that sight, Morgan felt his temper flare. Kevin had no right to touch Garcia, especially since she was Morgan's woman and Derek Morgan did NOT share. Kevin needed to back away immediately and Garcia needed to stop cuddling him. It only encouraged Kevin's demented illusion that he could win her back. She had chosen Morgan and there was no turning back, he was never letting her go.

Obviously, he needed to make that clear to them both. First, he was going to have a man to man talk with Kevin Lynch, and try not to smash his face in. Morgan was sure that neither Kevin or Garcia had seen him. Unfortunately, what Morgan saw next made his fist clench at his sides...Kevin was taking advantage of Garcia's caring personality...he was rubbing her back! Oh HELL no! Obviously, that talk could not wait a moment longer.

Morgan quietly went back outside to wait for Kevin to emerg from the apartment building. Kevin walked to his care and put his key in the lock to open the door, unaware that Morgan was quietly approaching.

"Lynch.."

Kevin started, turning around wearing an anxious expression.

"Hey, Morgan, how are..."

"Don't bother with the pleasantries...stay away from Penelope."

"Really, Morgan, Pen and I are friends," Kevin nervously tried to explain.

"No, you are not...Pen is friendly with you...but you have an agenda."

Kevin opens his mouth, but Derek forestalls anything he would have to say.

"Don't..I'm not like you, I hold onto what is mine."

"You have got this all wrong, Derek."

Kevin had always been a tad frightened by Morgan's looks and athletic prowess, it made him feel inadequate. He knew that Morgan had never warmed up to him. Whenever he was in Morgan's presence, he felt Morgan's intense dislike, how he never directly acknowledged Kevin. He often saw Morgan glaring at him whenever he had his arm around Garcia. The resulting uneasiness would have Kevin dropping his arm with a sense of having done something wrong. That, of course, was ridiculous because Penelope was his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Derek made him feel like a third wheel in his own relationship.

Kevin gulped, meeting Derek's eyes. What he saw there made him even more nervous than before. Menace seemed to ooze from Morgan. Morgan placed his hands on the car on either side of Kevin, effectively cutting off any avenue of escape. He leaned forward and spoke in a menacing tone.

"No need for excuses or apologies. I know exactly what you are trying to do, Lynch." "Penelope doesn't see it, but I certainly do."

"B..but, I..I"

"Lynch, I am not going to stand for you sniffing around my woman." "You foolishly lost her." Derek's voice lowered. "She is mine now and I am never letting her go."

Kevin swallowed. "Really, Morgan. She is not a piece of property, you can't own her."

Derek smiled, but it was not particularly warm or friendly. Rather it seemed to promise retribution. Morgan leaned closer, never breaking eye contact.

"She's mine, Kevin. I own her heart and her soul." "She belongs to me in a way she never belonged to you, and you only have yourself to blame for taking her for granted."

Kevin snorted, "As if we ever were alone in the relationship." "You were always there, doing your super agent thing." Kevin raised his head and there was anger and resentment in his eyes, "Calling her constantly and having movie nights, excluding me. You were always a part of the equation, whether I liked it or not."

"Kevin, don't blame me because you didn't know how to keep Penelope happy," Derek taunted. "You just need to know this, I am not you and if you persist in trying to worm your way back, I guarantee you won't like my response." Derek leaned back, letting his arms fall to his sides.

As Kevin stood there, dumbfounded, Morgan turned to walk away.

"What do you think Pen would say about your threats?" Kevin shot back in a smug tone. "What kind of man would she think you are?"

Derek stopped in mid-stride and turned around to face Kevin.

"Penelope knows what kind of man I am. She knows I'm the man who loves her and will always be there for her." "Always." "Kevin, give up, go find another woman. Leave mine alone." "She is off-limits to you. I sincerely hope that I don't need to repeat myself."

With that statement, Derek open the door with his key and entered Garcia's apartment complex.

Kevin watched Derek depart, feeling defeated. He certainly never had a key to Penelope's apartment. He got in his car, and drove away, feeling dejected, and trying to come to terms with the fact that Derek was the man in Penelope's life now. He certainly did not think that Derek was that possessive, but he realized now that Derek would not brook any interference between himself and Penelope.

Kevin shook his head, he had been fooled by the easy grin and casual manner that Derek used as a mask. Derek Morgan would never willingly let Penelope go, that much was for certain. Maybe it was time for a transfer. Kevin did not relish the thought of Derek's eyes boring holes into his back whenever he was in close proximity to Penelope. By the time Kevin reached home, he had almost convinced himself that transferring was totally his own idea.

As Derek walked down the hall towards Garcia's apartment, he was trying to quell the anger he still felt at the memory of Kevin with his arms around Garcia. He should have smashed his face in.

Derek knew that he needed to hold Garcia in his arms, that would calm his anger. He knew that Garcia had never seen his possessive nature. He had lost too many people in his life that he cared about to feel casual about this. She was necessary to him, her open and giving nature the balm that soothed his restless soul.

Morgan realized that Garcia needed to know his secret, the side that he had hidden from her, from everyone. She needed to understand who he was, what he was. As Morgan fitted the key into the door to Garcia's apartment, he knew that tonight was the night that he laid all his cards on the table.

_AN: Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love! I hope you will continue on this journey with Derek and Penelope as they expose their secret selves._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I want to thank my readers for the all the alerts, faves, and reviews for this story. I hope that you will continue to enjoy this fic! Oh yeah, I don't own anything, I only play with the characters! 3333**_

Meanwhile...

Garcia was humming a song to herself as she puttered in the kitchen, Morgan would be arriving soon. She stopped for a minute, smiling broadly. She loved the sound of his key in the lock, they way he would call out "Hey, Baby" as he walked through the door. If she didn't immediately respond to his call, he would search through the apartment until he found her. Garcia chuckled to herself.

Morgan was such a worrywort. Mr. Big Bad Agent Man. Garcia did not mind, though, in fact, she reveled in his care and concern. It made her feel special and cherished. Kevin never seemed to be so protective. Not that he had been uncaring, far from it. It was just that Morgan had this old world sense about protecting his women. His woman, she loved the sound of that. Things between her and Morgan were in the beginning stages, but it felt right.

Although, as wonderful as everything was, there was a sense that something was bothering Morgan, something that he was keeping from her. She did not want to pry. She wanted Morgan to tell her what the shadow in his eyes was about. Garcia knew that opening up about his private fears was difficult for Morgan. Oh boy, here she was profiling the profiler, she knew he hated that. In any event, Garcia was going to have to remain silent no longer, she needed to know the cause of the shadows, and Morgan needed to unburden himself. That man excelled at keeping secrets. No longer.

"Hey, Baby"

Garcia turned around with her usual wide, welcoming smile, only to stop short.

Morgan's face, something was not right.

Garcia leaned forward, giving Morgan a short peck on the lips.

"Hey, handsome, what's up?" She maintained their closeness, laying a hand on his chest. She never got tired of touching him. In fact, it was like a compulsion for her. Morgan glanced down at her hand on his chest, smiled with satisfaction, and covered her hand with his.

"So, honey, how was your day?" she inquired.

"Just fine, until about ten minutes ago," Morgan replied in a stern tone.

Garcia blinked. He must have gotten an upsetting phone call. Well, she would weasel that info out of him, and turn that Morgan frown upside down. That was her specialty, of course.

"What happened, Shug?" she said soothingly. Garcia smiled inwardly. She would ahve him purring like a lion in about a minute.

"Let your little mama make it all better," she said in a coaxing tone.

With that, Garcia linked her hands around Morgan's neck and drew his head down for a soulful kiss. God, she loved kissing him, it was just the way he held her so close as if he would never let her go. As Morgan pressed her against his body to deepen the kiss, his hands sliding across her back in a caress, he feels her unfettered breasts against him. A vision of Lynch holding her in his arms flashes in Morgan's mind and he breaks off the kiss, holding Garcia at arm's length, his handsome visage sporting a ferocious frown.

Garcia looked up at him in confusion.

"Morgan, what is wrong?" she said with concern. Morgan's behavior worried her. His normally calm, cool and collected behavior was nowhere sight. Garcia could not fathom what was going on.

"You mean you don't know?" he growled.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" she said in a snappish tone, her good mood severely lessened by Morgan's behavior.

"Why was Kevin here, and _why_ weren't you wearing a bra?" Derek demanded.

Garcia gaped at Derek, totally floored by his attitude.

"What the hell..., she sputtered. Have you gone out of your mind?"

At the sight of Morgan frown continuing unabated, Garcia sighed and reached out to tenderly stroke Morgan's cheek. Could it possibly be that "Mr. Cool" was jealous of Kevin? Garcia shook her head in disbelief.

"Derek Morgan, Kevin is not..."

"I saw him...you...hugging..._hugging_, Garcia," he interrupted. "You tell him to keep his hands to himself and off of my woman," he demanded.

"Kevin needed to _talk_ to me, Derek," she explained. "He has been going through a rough time..," Garcia continued, stepping a bit closer to Morgan, intent on "soothing" him.

"The only difficulty Lynch is having is remembering that you are mine now." He paused momentarily. "But, I will be glad to remind him." "I'm not Kevin, and I won't stand for him sniffing around you anymore."

Morgan, don't be silly, there is nothing between us." "Don't you know that?" she inquired.

"Does Kevin realize that? I don't think so," he countered. "Does he believe that I haven't noticed his feeble attempts to insert himself in your life again?" Morgan demanded.

"I've never seen you like this." She was incredulous. Morgan jealous of Kevin? Surely, just Kevin coming over should not spark this reaction from him. Morgan always seemed to ignore Kevin's very existence. Garcia could not fathom what was going on. A part of her wanted to laugh at the very idea of Morgan considering Kevin a threat, but realized that this was certainly not the time for humor. Especially when Derek was wearing his thundercloud face.

"Come here, sweetie," Garcia coaxed, talking his hand and leading him to the couch. Morgan reluctantly followed. She gave him a slight push so that he would sit down. Morgan complied. She immediately sat on his lap, his arms automatically closing around her and holding her close. Garcia snuggled up to him and laid her head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Now, what is this nonsense about Kevin?" she asked in her most reasonable tone.

"It is not nonsense, it is the truth. He believe he can steal you away from me," Derek muttered with conviction, unable to shake the notion that Kevin, in his feeble, ineffective way, was attempting to get Garcia to return to him. Although Derek knew that Garcia loved him, he also knew that there wsa great differences between: life experiences, environment, and their outlook on life. Sometimes, he feared that the differences would be too great for Garcia. He worried that the darkness that existed inside of him would keep her from totally committing. Kevin and Penelope had that tech thing in common, and he knew it was what initially drew them together. Derek sighed, a worried look on his face.

Garcia, who had been watching the play of emotions on Morgan's face, strokes his cheek, and gives him a swift peck on the lips.

"Are you really angry?" Garcia questioned, wanting to lay her cards out on the table. He was obviously fixated on Kevin and his supposed attempts to regain her affections.

"Yes," he admitted baldly, stroking he hands down her sides, caressing her hip. "This luscious body belongs to me, and I don't want anyone ogling you, especially your "EX", Morgan declared.

Garcia smiled gently, knowing that Derek was sharing his vulnerable side to her, something he did not do for just anyone.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kevin and I are not together, you and I are."

Morgan was silent, obviously brooding.

"When I was with Kevin, something was missing, Morgan. I never felt for him what I do for you. You must believe that."

Morgan's expression softened. "I don't want you alone with Kevin, I don't trust him to keep his hands to himself."

"Don't you trust me, Morgan?" Do you think I would cheat on you?" she asks in a wounded tone. She makes as if to move off of his lap. His arms tighten, effectively keeping her in place.

"Never, it is Lynch that I don't trust."

Garcia looked downcast. Morgan realized that he had inadvertently caused Penelope to believe that he didn't trust her, and that she was hurt. He knew he needed to repair the damage.

"Hey, hey...babygirl. I trust you with my life, never doubt that." Her eyes remained downcast and her body language reflecting her hurt and confusion.

"Look at me, Penelope." _"__Look__at__me!__" _he demanded. At a loss for words to convince her of his sincerity, he grabbed her by the nape of her neck and kissed her passionately, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. As the kiss deepened, he felt Penelope's resistance lessen and her body relax into his hold. Morgan pressed his advantage, gripping her at the nape of her neck to get maximum access, intent on erasing any resistance on her part. He knew what he had to do.

Penelope felt herself melt in Derek's arms. She could feel his body harden, and she whimpered, unable to hide her response to him. She could feel herself moisten as she submitted to his potent allure. She found herself unfastening his shirt, greedy for the feel of his skin against hers.

Derek cupped her ass, squeezing slightly as he maneuvered her in the the position he wanted. He began to grind lightly against her, using a seductive rhythm with his hips to incite her.

Penelope luxuriated at the feeling of his hard body pressed to hers, unable to resist him. She didn't want him to think he could use seduction with her to get his way when they had a disagreement, so she tried to pull away.

He didn't like that, not at all.

"Come here," he growled.

"Derek, I need to..,"

"You _need_to get over here right now, baby." With that statement, Derek unfastened the belt on her robe and smiled in satisfaction.

"God, you are gorgeous!"

"Now, Mr. Morgan do not think that..._OH__GOD!__" _Derek had cupped a breast in his hand and was now suck her hardened nipple.

Damn him, he knew just how sensitive her nipples were. She knew just how obsessed he was with her breasts. He insisted that when it was just the two of them, that she never wear a bra. He wanted easy access to his babies, Bonnie and Clyde. Who but Derek Morgan would name her breasts?

At that point, Garcia stopped thinking as Derek used his tongue skillfully to increase her arousal.

"Derek, stop!" "We need to talk about this..._mmmmmm!__"_

Derek pulls away, his eyes heated. His gaze falls onto the breast he was just suckling, enjoying the site of her creamy breast with its wet, hardened pink nipple, and he smiles with predatory satisfaction. He eyes the vision that she is in his arms, marveling at the fact that she didn't see her own beauty.

He was going to make sure that this day didn't end without her knowing how important she was to him.

"No talking is necessary, baby. Let me show you how I feel," he stated. Tomorrow, there would be no doubt that Penelope would know that she totally belonged to him. He bent his head to take possession of her mouth once more when his cell phone buzz. He groaned, knowing what that meant. He answered the phone, trying to focus on what was being said.

As he disconnected the call, he saw that Garcia was watching him.

"Another case?" At his nod, she began to swing her legs to the floor to get up and dress, but Derek forestalled her.

"We will finish this when I return, little mama. Remember what I said, watch out for Kevin." He paused. "I don't wanna see you alone with him again." Derek stares into her eyes until she nods slightly, aware that this is something that he is serious about. He grins, gives her a swift hard kiss, and spanks her on the butt.

"Good girl, now let's go to work."

_AN: Please let me know what you think, reviews are love! _


End file.
